super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman X Vs Mario
Description Mega man X vs Super Mario Bros,Who of this two Heroes will win?The ultimate creation of Doctor Light or The Heroe of the Mushroom Kingdom? Interlude (Thanks to TOSHIKI OVERLORD forma this amazing Thumbnail) Iron:Heroes in videogames,is a normal things Pal:Yeah but this two are known because they overcame big problems. Iron:X,the Dr. Light ultimate's creation Pal:And Mario,The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.Im Pal Iron:And me Iron,And it's oír job to analyze their weapons,armors and skills to find out who will win a Super Death Battle Mega man X Iron:In the year 200X the fight between Dr. Light and Dr. Willy took to Mega City a big destruction.All that Willy build to destroy his nemesis mega man fails. Pal:But when Willy build his last weapon Zero and put him in a capsule .A very good Dad. Iron:Light do the same thing but with a ultimate version of Mega man...Mega man...X. Pal:Whoa. Iron:Dr. Light he buired the capsule of X several meters underground,100 years later,the archeologist Dr.Cain found the X capsule, and take X to experiment with him and creates a new species of robots,The Reploids. Pal:But the reploids comes bad,Dr. Cain uses the Maverick Hunter to defeated the bad reploids,Sigma the leader of the Maverick Hunters fights Zero the best robot of Dr. Willy and Sigma comes bad and Zero good...We now this story. Iron:Well... Background * Height:165 cm * Weight:57 kg * Final creation of Doctor Light. * "Father" of all Reploids. Iron:X fights Sigma so many times and in his way found a lot of evil Mavericks,one of then is Vile,who fight X so many times and X always loses but Zero always save. Pal:The X robotic ass. Iron:But X always have the victor with his big arsenal. Arsenal ''' * '''X-Buster * Mega Buster Mark 17(Three times more powerful than megaman's Buster) * Allows special weapons * Charge Shot * Z-Saber * Sword with a Laser Blade * Can Frezee and Burn the foes. Iron:With this arsenal,X defeat Sigma 10 times,but if X is without his Arsenal he has a Superhuman Physical Durability,Speed,Intelligence and strenght.More strenght like he is more stronger than Protoman,who lift a entire large fortress with only one hand. Pal:He can breathe in Underwater and in the space to.He also can make Black Holes with output dwarfing supernovas,so Mega Man X is Solar System level. Iron:He also have so much intelligence because he can quickly adapt to his fighters and with 100 years of experiences.He can make some especial attacks like:Hadouken and Shoryuken. Pal:So we can say is MEGA KEN X Iron:Yeah yeah,Squeeze Bomb,who creates a giant Black Hole who absorbs the enemies attacks and damage enemies.And the Nova Strike,if X is eqquipped with the Ultimate Armor,X wraps his body in a concentration of energy and then rushes against the enemy at hight speed,destroying him with great efficiency. Pal:Now we are going to uses his Armors.Ultimate Armor who can shoot the Plasma Charge Shot who X can charge up to fire a massive shot who creates a orb who generates continuos damage in the enemy. Iron:Falcon Armor,who can do the air dash and fly for a limited time,Blade Armor,focused in the mobility and using Z-Saber.But X hace some defaults to like X is powered by Sun light and they are not sun light can be dangerous for him but he has large reserves.And his weapons have a limited number of shots,and sometimes he is pacifist. Pal:But he kills all the Reploids and Mavericks he see,but well he is the best robot of Doctor Light. have to work for the reconstruction of the World...I have no to waste on you.If you show up,I'll defeated you. Mario Background * Height:5'11'' * From The Mushroom Kingdom but travels to Brooklyn. * One of The Seven "Star Children"(Level Multi-Solar System) * Plumber * Can jump over 20 feet. Iron:This story begins in New Donk City,were Jumpman not Mario,have to rescue Lady Pauline not actual Pauline,from Cranky Kong,Later in Egg Island the actual Kamek build a castle in time who Bowser search to The Seven Star kids who has a Multi-Solar System Power. Pal:Baby Mario with an army of Dinosaurs,rescue his brother Luigi,many times from Kamek.In first time Mario is not a human. Iron:Yeah,in a official magazine of Nintendo says,Mario is a...Homonintendonus... Pal:Is the second time but...Whoa. Iron:Better talk about his weapons: Weapons * A hammer that can shrink in his pocket and increases his size to it being big or bigger than himself * F.L.U.D.D:Watering Machine that sprays water and can acts like a Jetpack. * Some shells:Green Shell,Red Shell(This pursuit the enemy but sometimes fails) and Blue Shell(This pursuit the enemy on the air and always hit The enemy) * Cappy(Can throw Cappy to attack and Capture The enemies) Iron:Mario have a hammer who can hit any attack to counter it back.F.L.U.U.D:Can spray Water and can act like a jetpack to fly propelled by Water. Pal:Mario can use some Shells who can get if he kills a turtle...Im going to call to PETA.And Cappy,a magic cap who can attack and kill basic enemies,and capture then to uses his powers. Iron:But Mario not only have that Weapons,Mario can uses his Power-Ups. Power Ups Fire Flower:'Mario get the Power to creates and Manipulate fire balls who can be more bigger than Mario,like The attack Ultraflame,Mario Throw a giant Fire Ball.This transformation goes away if Mario get a big damage '''Boomerang Mario:'Mario get the power to throw Boomerangs to his enemies that come back.This transformation goes away if Mario get a big Damage. 'Mega Mario:'Mario transform into a invincible giant and can destroy everything.This transformation last 25 seconds 'Star Mario:'Mario comes invincible and can Kill every Enemy just touched him.This Transformation last 25 seconds. 'Tanooki Suit Mario:'Mario get a Tanooki suit,Mario can fly unlimited time,attack with his tail and transform into a invincibility Statue. 'Metal Mario:'Mario transform into a living Metal who can destroy everything,can walk in the water and walk over lava,it's invincibility.This Transformation last 25 seconds. 'White Tanooki Mario:'Mario comes almost invulnerable,he can fly unlimited time,more faster,stronger he can kill his enemies with just touch him.The Tanooki Suit can't die in lava because Mario is durable to the lava in other games,but a giant hit of energy can put out this transformation. Iron:Mario looks great,if his power-ups isn't in the battle,Mario have a Superhuman strenght because Mario lift,destroy jumping over and destroying with his hanmer entires Castles. Pal:A superhuman durability like he has the power Multi-Solar System of the Star Kids.A Massively FTL+ Speed because in Super Mario Galaxy 2 he can dodge the Bowser meteors attacks and flew back to The universe. Iron:Mario looks great and with 100 jobs but some power-ups are stupid. Pal:But he is the best italian plumber i see! a me Waluigi Mario Intermission Iron:Alright the characters are set;let's end this debate one and for all. Pal:It's Time for a Death Battle. Fight (Localitation-Mushroom Kingdom) Mario runs happyly on a mountain in The Mushroom Kingdom knowing that Yoshi has moving his house to The Mushroom Kingdom.When Mario comes to the Yoshi House and see Yoshi,Mario talk about Bowser Jr and Kamek are follow Mario,then Bowser Jr laught. Bowser Jr:Mario does not know The plan i do to destroy him. Mario turn around to see Bowser Jr laughting,but a Blaster get out of the Yoshi Mouth and Shoot a laser to Mario,Mario turn around and a Yoshi egg destroy the Laser.Yoshi apparead to save Mario,Kamek uses the magic to transform the fake Yoshi into X. X:You...You Destroy Mega City!! Mario:No!!!(Words of Mario & Luigi) X:You Lie,your face are in all the Postres of Wanted. Mario grab a Poster and read it to look it's a Bowser Trap. X:I will destroy You!!!! Mario:(Sight)Mamma Mia... Fight!!!!! X Jump over Mario to punch but Mario Dodge it,Mario get out his Hammer,X uses the X-Buster and uses a charge shot towards Mario but this use The Hammer to counter The Charge Shot,X get out the Z-Saber,The Mario's Hammer collide with the Z-Saber but the Hammer fails and X frezee Mario with The Z-Saber. X:Im going to end this! The Z-Saber uses a fire Ball towards The Frezee Mario,But the fireBall of The Z-Saber collide with a fire aura.Creating a instense Fog X:What is that? The Fog get out and 'Fire Mario '''smiles and prepares The Ultraflame. '''Fire Mario:'It's Mario Time! X uses The Mega Buster Mark 17 and shoot a Charge Shot and Mario uses The UltraFlame,The Two attacks Collide creating another Fog,The Fog get out and The two heroes look at them and a not natural Darkness envolved the place.The two heroes look at the sky. Mario:Oh no. An army of Bowser's Airships attacks the Mushroom Kingdom,A Bowser Tank apparead from the Fog. Goomba:Stop in name of King Bowser!!! Mario grab X and throw to the Tank destroying it,Mario comes to the fog and fire of the Tank and a giant Laser take 'Fire Mario away.'X activates the '''Blade Armor '''and run towards Mario,Mario try to attacks X but he fails,and X stabs and attacks Mario with the Z-Saber,Mario falls half dead. X:Better i let you here,im getting out of Solar Light. X walks away,Mario get out the Boomerang Flower out of his Pocket and a he transform into Boomerang Mario,Mario throw some Boomerangs to X,X turn around to see what is hitting him. X:Now i will destroy you!!!! Mario run away and throw boomerangs to X,but X cut all the Boomerangs that Mario throw and pursuit Mario.Mario enter into a canon and he flies to the Airships,X activates the '''Falcon Armor. (Localitation-Airship) Mario falls in front of a Bill Banzai Canon,Mario run away from The Bill Banzai and rest in room of The airship,but X with the Falcon Armor destroy the wall with an Air Dash.Mario throws Boomerangs to X but X easily destroy the Boomerangs,X use the Air Dash to Mario Breaking the Wall.Mario tired eat the Mega Mushroom,X flies towards Mario falls but a Giant Hand smash X,but still flying. X:What the??!! Mega Mario jump and destroys varies Airships,X shoot to Mario and run away meanwhile Mario pursuit him,Mario stops and grab a giant Rock to X,X try to destroy the Rock but the X-Buster has no more shoots. X:Oh Come on!! The giant Rock smash X and this falls to a lake,Mario comes normal and dance victorious but he notice a strange light is in the lake,X with the Ultimate Armor runs towards Mario. Mario:Let's a go!!! Mario uses the Invincibility Leaf and Transform into White Tanooki Mario,the attacks of Mario and X collide,The two heroes fly and attacks but his attacks collide two,Mario hit with his tail to X and this flies to The Airship Armada.Mario and X stay in The Airship,X prepares The Plasma Charge and Shoot to Mario,The Plasma Charge shot destroy the White Tanooki. X:Oh right!!! X uses the Nova Strike and Flew towards Mario,Mario uses the Tanooki Suit,but The Nova Strike destroy the Half of the Airship Armada. X:Yes i finally win. A Statue falls and stomps X to the Floor,X half dead,see a statue with the Mario face and the statue transform into Tanooki Suit Mario,X charge The Squeeze Bomb and creates a giant Black Hole who absorbs The Tanooki Suit,Mario run and use F.L.U.U.D. and Cappy to jump away meanwhile The Black Hole create a SuperNova. Mario get out the Metal Cap and Transform Metal Mario and start to jump over X destroying him,X die and start to explode meanwhile Mario walks away and a stranger with a sword jump behind Mario. KO Results Pal:Whoa that's was Brutal... Iron:Yeah,X will have more intelligence and the same strenght of Mario,but The Power-ups,durability,speed and Destructive Power of Mario let him to victory. Pal:Yeah and if we use another power ups and armors. Iron:Mario is winning to. Pal:Looks like Mario X-terminated Mega Man... Iron:The Winner is Mario￼ Mario(Winner) +More destructive Power(Multi Solar System) +More Durable +More Faster +More Hax +More Arsenal =The same strenght -Less Intelligent X (Losser) +More Intelligent =The same strenght -Less Durable -More Slower -Less Hax -Less Arsenal -Less Destructive Power(Solar System) Next Time ????:I'll kill them all!I'll wipe every one of them...off The face of this earth! Vs ????:You Wanna get to them?You gotta go through me. Category:IronPal42 Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Robot vs Creature themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles